


After high school

by Isabelle53



Series: Fairytales by Jupiter Jones [3]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: Caine and Jupiter are best-friends from high school, and a lot more.





	After high school

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed part of this the other night and my muse kept expanding on it.

**After High School**

_by Jupiter Jones_

 

About a month after Jupiter graduated from high school, one early evening, there was a ring at the door.

Aleksa Jones answered that door. A tall blond young man was standing on the front porch, holding two motorcycle helmets.

– Mr. Caine Wise, how nice to see you.

– Mrs. Jones, is Jupiter home? Caine asked.

– Since you left, Jupiter is always home. She is… depressed.

 

That jabbed him in the heart. Caine had received a sponsorship to be part of a racing team. Being part of the flying wolves was great but being away from his high school best-friend for a month had made him realize that he felt more then friendship for her, so he came back to visit her, and tell her, maybe… if he could figure out how and not ruin their friendship.

 

– What is that? Aleksa asked, pointing to the strange open car on the side of the road.

– Perks of my sponsorship, it’s called a slingshot. Keeps my training up even when not training.

She snorted.

– Combining pleasant and useful?

– Something like that.

Pausing he then asked:

– May I talk with you in private Mrs. Jones?

Aleksa gave a sharp nod and said:

– You know the way to the office.

 

In Aleksa’s office he dropped the helmets by the door and told Aleksa how he felt about Jupiter.

– Mrs. Jones, being away for so long made me realize something.

– Yeah?

Aleksa knew what he wanted to say, no 18 years old showed up at a girl’s door unannounced, after he moved to another city for a new job, unless he realized he is madly in love with said girl, but she would not make it easy for him.

– Mrs. Jones… I… love Jupiter.

– It’s about time you realize that, she snorted. I’ve known that since grade 10, when you helped her get the Abrasax off her looking like their mother. You only do that when you love someone.

He nodded shyly.

– I think I knew, but I did not want to risk our friendship. You know how hard it was for me in the foster system.

Aleksa understood, this tall handsome young man was dealt a bad hand. Orphaned as a baby and no one wanting to adopt him because of his deformed ears and being albino. Jupiter had been his only constant while he was moved from foster family to foster family. Until the Apini took him in. A single father with his daughter, they’d given the boy some stability and what could be considered a normal life. He had grown and bloomed under their loving care.

She nodded.

– Mrs. Jones, would it be okay if I asked her out?

– As in a date?

Caine smirked and nodded.

– As long as you promise not to race with her in that thing. She said, hinting to the slingshot.

– I would never race outside of the race track, Mrs. Jones, especially with her in the vehicle.

– Then go get her, she is looking at the stars in the backyard, and in the future, call me Aleksa.

He smiled, a stupid happy grin, and ducked his head. Turning around he picked up his helmets and headed for the back door.

 

Stepping outside, he placed the helmets on a patio chair and called:

– Your Majesty?

A nickname he had given her after rescuing her from the bullying of the Abrasax.

– Caine? She said, unsure, thinking she was imagining things, again.

No one knew about that nickname but Caine, she turned her head in the direction of the door. Seeing her best friend, that her heart was missing so sharply, standing there, hands to his sides, her heart stopped for a moment and started to beat faster then ever before.

– Caine! She exclaimed.

Squirming out of the lounging chair she laid in looking at the stars, she ran to him and crashed against his chest. His arms closed around her and the sweet scent of her shampoo made him dizzy. Or was it the way her breath hitched in her throat? The tone with which she said his name? He was sure of only one thing, he loved her even more then he thought.

– Jupiter, he breathed out against her hair.

On the other side of the glass door Aleksa was smiling, Jupiter was not depressed anymore.

 

They had had some physical contact over their years of friendship, even went to the prom and danced together, but this was different. He held her close and her heart was racing. She was sure he could hear or feel it too. There was something in his voice, the way he said her name and his hug was more then a friend’s hug. Had he felt as lost as she did without her? She decided to take a small step.

– I missed you, she said.

He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, as if that was almost too much to hear.

– I missed you too, he returned after calming the tremors of his heart.

They let go awkwardly of each other, not really wanting to, but both not knowing if the other felt the same.

– I have something to tell you, he said.

She took a step back, looking at him, expecting… not sure what, but hoping it was not “I have a girlfriend”.

– But not here. Will you come for a ride with me? He asked, showing the two helmets.

She smiled. How he’d missed that smile!

– Okay.

 

Jupiter loved the stars like her deceased father so he took her away from the city, where she would be able to star gaze to her heart’s content. When they stopped in the middle of nowhere, Jupiter was not sure what they were doing there, until he pulled a blanket and a telescope from behind the seats.

– It’s not the best, but it’s the biggest I could fit in there. He’d told her.

Her jumping up and down, squealing and the stars he saw in her eyes said it all. That he thought of it was enough to please her.

Jupiter had not felt this happy in months. Ever since Caine had informed her of his sponsorship. Of course, she had been happy for him, but it had put a parting date on her calendar and in her heart, and made her suffer in silence.

 

After star gazing for over an hour and Jupiter telling him about various stars, smile on her face, cheek brushing against cheek looking through the telescope, he could not hold it in anymore, he had to tell her how he felt. He sat up and took a deep breath and a plunge.

– Jupiter, what I wanted to tell you is that I… he started.

A sudden fear stabbed her in the heart. What if he found someone? She could not bear to hear him say that and never have a chance to tell him she loved him or kiss him.

– Wait, she said.

That broke his courage and his words died in his mouth. For a fraction of a second he thought she was going to says something like “Don’t ruin our friendship” but she cupped his cheek and kissed him. Not a friendly kiss on the cheek, no, a full lip-lock kiss you give someone you love. His response was immediate, his eyes closed and he kissed her back passionately. They kissed twice, then pulling back, she murmured:

– In case I don’t get the chance again.

That startled him. _The chance? Oh! Is she afraid I found someone else then her?_

– Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, what did you want to tell me? She asked turning her head away trying very hard to fight the tears stinging her eyes.

He knew her voice very well and he recognized her almost crying tone. He could not bear her heartache, it stabbed him in the heart. Gently he cupped her cheek.

– Jupiter, he let out in a breath. Look at me.

She turned her head, hoping, with tears in her eyes.

– Your Majesty, he said again, with a smile on his lips.

He looked her deep in the eye, brushing his thumb against her cheek, hoping she could see how much he loved her and slowly, he approached his mouth from hers and kissed her, trying to convey what he felt.

And to be sure she understood he added:

– I love _you_ , Jupiter.

She sighed in relief and joy and threw her arms around his neck, laying kisses all over his face. They fell down on the blanket and kissed and held onto each other for a long while. That was all they needed, to know the other one was there.

 

Upon returning Jupiter home, he told her he had to go back in the morning, but that he would come back as often as he could and that they could Skype everyday.

Their relationship evolved quickly, after all they were best-friends and knew everything about each other already. Caine came to visit her as often as he could, and they Skyped everyday. A few times she took the bus and went to visit him.

 

Six months after they started dating, she surprised him by showing at his door unannounced. They had not seen each other for three weeks and his face lighted up at seeing her on his doorstep.

– Jupiter! He exclaimed opening the door to let her in.

She dropped her bag on the floor, threw herself at him, arms around his neck, kissed him and then started sobbing. It was not only “I missed you” that made her cry, he felt that.

– Jupiter, what’s wrong? He asked, between two sobs. Is it your mother?

She shook her head.

– No, mama is fine, shocked, but fine. She sent me, said I could not tell you this over Skype. She said against his chest.

That did not made sense to him. What could she not tell him over Skype? Was she breaking up with him? She would not have kissed him if this was the case. Was she being deported to Russia? No! He could not let that happen, he’d marry her right away, to keep her with him. He had been thinking about it, he even bought a ring, he just thought they were too young to get married.

– I don’t understand, Your Majesty, he said.

The old nickname made her smirk. She stepped back and took a deep breath, she was so emotional, but this was so shocking. She closed the door, took a box from her bag on the floor and gave it to Caine.

– Sit down before you open it, she said.

Caine was even more confused but he walked to the couch, Jupiter following him, and they sat.

– Caine I’m… she started.

When he opened the box, confusion fled, and Jupiter’s words and reactions made perfect sense, for in the box was a positive pregnancy test.

– Pregnant, she finished.

He held the test in his hands, shocked, they had not talk about kids, and especially this young. They used protection when they had relations… He was her first one, he knew that, and he trusted she was faithful to him.

– Caine? She said softly.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes, not sure how he felt. She took his hand and placed it on her lower belly and placed her hand over his.

– I was shocked too, she murmured. I _know_ it’s yours, unless God performed a miracle. I know we never talked about this, but I’m keeping it, I love it already, it’s a part of you.

Taking a deep breath, she adds:

– I will do this alone if you don’t want to be involved, but I really hope I don’t have to.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, down to his lips where a stupid happy grin was making its way. This was the woman he loved, and she was carrying their child. How could he not want to be involved?

He scooted close to her and brought her head to his shoulder and murmured:

– Jupiter, I swear, as long as I live our child will have a father in me.

She let out a sigh and he kissed the top of her head.

– I won’t let our child grow up without a father, we both know what that feels like. He added.

After a few minutes of just holding on to each other his thought went back to that ring he bought a month ago. Could he risk waiting to propose to her? Would she refuse thinking he is doing it only because she’s pregnant?

– I have something for you, he said.

He stood, raising his index finger in the “one moment” gesture and walked to his bedroom. Jupiter heard him open and close a door and he came back.

– I’ve been telling myself for a month that we were too young for this, he said nervously, but my heart kept telling me that we were ready. I was going to do this next week, at my next visit to your mother’s house, but I don’t want you to think I am doing this because you are pregnant. So, I’ll do it now.

He went down to one knee and opened a small box.

– Jupiter Jones, Your Majesty, my best friend, love of my life and Queen of my heart, I love you more then words can express. Will you marry me?

Jupiter had arrived ready to be a single mom, but hoping she would not have to be, and the man she loved, the father of her child, was there, down on one knee, proposing to her. And he was not proposing because she was pregnant, he had planned to do it.

She flung herself at him, arms wide and going around his neck and kissed him with all her emotions in a turmoil, laughter mixing with sobs and tears running down her cheeks.

– Yes, Caine, she said when she let go of his mouth.

 

After celebrating their engagement and the baby, Jupiter called her mother on Skype.

– Mama, I will be staying the night at Caine’s, don’t wait up for me.

– So, everything is fine then? She asked, eyeing Caine behind her.

Caine had his stupid happy grin on his face.

– I’ve never been this happy, mama. She said showing the ring on her finger.

Aleksa laid a steely glare on Caine.

– I was going to propose next week, after asking your permission in person, Caine said.

– But he did not want me to think he’d propose because of the baby, so he did it today. She added.

Aleksa looked at Jupiter and her eyes went soft.

– _Tvoy otets byl by tak schastliv._ She said in Russian.

Tears welled in Jupiter’s eyes and she could only nod, because her throat was closed.

– Good night, _dochen'ka_. And you, she said turning her eyes to Caine, you take good care of her.

– Always, Caine said.

Aleksa cut the communication’s off.

 

– What did she tell you? Caine gently asked, hugging her.

– That my father would be very happy. She answered with a sniffle, wiping tears from her eyes.

He held her close and she shivered in his arms.

– This might make it easier, he said, and he lifted her in his arms.

He brought her to the couch and they cuddled until she was emotionally stable enough to say:

– Pregnancy hormones are a real thing. God, I’ve never been this unstable.

Then a sudden rush of nausea hit her and clamping her hand to her mouth she ran to the bathroom.

He followed after her, worried, and when she started to puke, he held her hair out of the way.

– Are you okay? He asked, when she sat on the floor, wiping her mouth with some toilet paper.

– Yeah, that was a mild one, she mumbled.

He nodded and stroked her hair.

 

A month later, they were married in a simple wedding ceremony, Jupiter was splendid in a lavender and white dress and a Russian kokochnik. Caine wore a black suit. Jupiter’s mother, aunt and cousins, Caine’s flying wolves’ team and the Apini’s attended the wedding. Jupiter moved in with Caine permanently after the wedding.

Two months after the wedding, they were audited by federal agents to make sure this was not a green card wedding, but their obvious love for each other, the stories they shared and her pregnancy starting to show convinced them and she received her green card without problem.

Five months later Jupiter gave birth to a boy, Maximilian Galileo Jones-Wise. The couple, the grand-mother and the Apini were ecstatic.

Jupiter worked at the closed by observatory, as a janitor, to save money to study astronomy. She did not mind cleaning toilets there, as it gave her free access to the observatory.

They sometimes struggled financially, had their ups and downs, but their love and friendship kept them together.

In the middle of her studies, Jupiter gave birth to a girl, Hypatia Apini Jones-Wise. After a few years, Jupiter obtained a Ph.D. in astronomy and sponsored her mother’s green card application.

Caine started winning races all around the US and their bonus prizes. His popularity soared and having albino-blond hair became a trend. He always kept his personal life private to protect Jupiter and their children from the spotlight and his flying wolves’s teammate helped him, they were fond of Jupiter. When women started sending him wedding proposal and even one threw herself at him in a wedding dress, Jupiter asked him to start wearing his wedding band in public, that it was time the world knew about her.

A reporter noticed the ring and asked him who was his mysterious new wife. He smirked, ducked his head and gestured for Jupiter to join him. Jupiter, smiling and holding their son by his hand and their daughter in her arms joined him and passed him their daughter. Caine answered “This is Jupiter Jones-Wise, my Queen, and the mother of my children. We’ve been married for twelve years, and best friends for almost twenty, John.”

Their love story made his popularity sore even more and was re-interpreted in stories and movies all around the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of my work.


End file.
